


P is for Perfection

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [16]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: My angst game fails, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	P is for Perfection

She wanted this...

She was born for acting....

She plays a cartoon character...

Someone took it away from her...

Susie cried and cried for days.

Many people were concerned for Susie's health, the once healthy woman looks like a victim of malnutrition, face paled and rib nearly exposed which to lead to her hospitalization.

Joey had notice it before, however in the man's head, it was evil. Pure evil.

* * *

Joey watch Susie enter his room and sat opposite of him, "So." Susie ask, "What you want me for? Fire Allison to get me back." Joey replied, "No. I know Alice meant to you. But Alice meant to me too. But I got a small project and I want you to bring Alice to life once again." Susie reacted by sobbing cheerfully. She is going to be Alice Angel again. A cocktail of excitement and euphoria was running through her mind however she is unaware of Joey's twisted mind.

* * *

"No....No...P-please..." cried out a person as they watch in horror as they witness a person, no longer human but a mess of ink, screaming in pain as his/her heart was slowly torn out from his/her chest, ink replaced the blood but a shapeless slug was coming in the room, then the heart was drop for the slug to eat. 

Even it had no mouth, the inky shapeless slug still ate it. Then the slug begin to rumble as it begin to take form, it reach the height of a full grown woman, "Oh dear god..." the person who watch the torture live shown to her/him, however something went off as the figure reveal it's face, one half of her face appeared to be melting, "Oh no, no, no, no, NO!!!!" it thought to him/herself as the being who was once Susie being to yell out, "Wh...at happen, I.... need.... to.... be.... **PERFECT!!!!!!!!!** "


End file.
